Don't Forget
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: What do you think is the worst: to see your loved one die, or to see him live without remembering every memory you once had together? Rated T to be safe. Haha.


**Title**: Don't forget

**Pairing**: 8018

**A/N**: All I can say is-WHADAFUCK?How did I end up writing my first ever yaoi story?! Ha. I guess change isn't that bad. Come on guys, spare me a little? I'd love to hear your say about this. Haha.

**Disclaimer**: I no own anything. The lyrics no own to me. Haha.

**Warning**: Yaoi, spelling, grammar mistakes. OOC, made-up plot.

* * *

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

"Stop this right now, Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Among the crimson covered battlefield laid five men. The Lightning, the youngest of them ; the two holders of the Mist, the once-bright and loud Sun, and the right-hand man Storm, all of their figures splayed around the ground. Where is the Sky?

He was far out there, forcingly held back by a heck load of enemies. Unbeknownst to him, the ones he's supposed to be fighting for were-

"There's only one way to bring their wills back. And it's my duty to wash away the corrupted flames and bring them pure once more. Or so what my element says, right? Haha. I can't let Tsuna handle everything on his shoulders when he sees us all ridden of our own flames."

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

"Shut up! - there could be another way to win!- That omnivore-"

"Kyoya- You know this is the only way.-Talbot-san knew this would happen all along."

_Did you forget,_

"Thi is just a small price to pay, Kyoya-"

"Shut up and stop being a selfless idiot for once!" The raven owner of the once towering and demanding voice completely lost his threatening aura-more like he's the one threatened.

_did you forget about me?_

The swordsman knew the truth behind the insult. But he can't blame his lover for acting up a strong front up until now.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

"Kyoya..."

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

"I won't be gone, Kyoya-it's only gonna be my memories." there it was, his calming voice even in the midst of those terrifying moments.

If only he could get that stupid smile out from the other Guardian: it was annoying, and he'd never admit it was one of the reasons why he kept moving forward. The cloud moving forward.

This had been the longest time he'd ever get to deprive himself of hitting the Rain Guardian for being such an idiot. But he loved him for it.

And it was hard for him to comprehend that he's losing, that he's losing him. The Cloud hated himself for momentarily detaching from the developing scene.

Because when he blinked, all he saw was blue.

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

"Even if I forget everything when I wake up. Please, don't forget that I love you..."

_But somewhere we went wrong_

"you ... You can't do this to me."

"I did this for you, for our Family. For our friends. I know you would've done the the same, Kyoya..."

_We were once so strong_

Sometimes, he wondered why a carnivore like him stuck with a herd of herbivores. He hated that the other had the nerve to say such a ridiculous thing as that- he hated why he always said things as truth when it comes to him.

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

The always peaceful Rain, despite the current predicament caused by his own decision, found his last moments of being "the Yamamoto Takeshi", the Rain guardian they knew, in the hands of the person he'd decide to have his memories fade the last.

Hibari Kyoya.

There, he took one last glance to his silently sobbing Cloud who was too terrified to stand. The once symbol of pride, slumped to his knees-drained of the confidence he used to be known of. Vulnerable.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

Takeshi would've laughed with pride to himself to know that he was that special person Hibari allowed to see and hold his tender side.

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

But not now. He knew this would probably the last time he'd remember how much he loved this man.

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_.

"I love you, Kyoya. I always will."

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

He cupped the Cloud's wet face-he was beautiful. As ever. And he wished he'd somehow keep this one memory of his.

_Even more in love, than we were before_

This kiss. This last kiss where he'd put all the love he have for him.

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

"I love you, you idiot. I always have,and I always will." he sobbed, clutching to the ruined blue suit. Memorizing his scent, and feeling his warmth. The warmth he knew, he loved-that'll be gone the moment he opens his eyes again.

_But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong_

"Haha. That's the first time you said that to me, you know." He hugged tighter. He was glad that he heard those 3 lone words from him. It was already enough.

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

* * *

He opened his eyes, slowly as light seeped through his eyelids. The welcoming warmth was at first threatening for him.

"-shi..are you awake-"

"-seball idiot..tell me you're awake..-"

There were a lot of muffling voices. They were soft, but as his consciousness stirred clearer he could already make out what they were saying.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

Unrecognized voices. Unfamiliar faces.

_We were once so strong Our love is like a song,_

"Uhh-I'm sorry. But who are you guys?"

_you can't forget it at all_

There was the response they knew would eventually come. They knew it, but that doesn't make the pain easier.

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

This was the moment they all waited for. But along it, was the fact that the moment he wakes up- he isn't gonna be the person they used to know.

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

But the Cloud won't ever accept it. He felt cheated, frustrated,exceedingly angry.

Weak. Useless, that even though he was the strongest guardian-the power he wielded was worthless to save him.

"-Hibari-san..."

Curse his brain choosing this very moment to space out. The skylark returned the look in their eyes that spelled worry or pity, with his infamous glare of _'dont-give-me-that-look-unless-you-prepared-your-last-words'_ to every person in the room.

Except that he miserably avoided the confused look of the man on the white bed.

_The_ door slammed before they knew it.

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

And from the darkness given by the other side of the concrete door that divided him and the baseball freak, _he let the rain fall._

_But Somewhere we went wrong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ but you won't sing along_

**_You've forgotten about us_****. **

* * *

**A/N:** OxO I'm sorry it was crappy and everything. I love this pairing, but I always had that pleasure for angsty ones. Tell me if you like it, and I might just have a sequel for this-we wouldn't want this couple to have a tragic end, yeah? It's all up to you guys. This fic will be my first yaoi fic-so every review means a lot to me, I'd be glad to know that I'm welcomed to this fandom. Haha. Or if not, I'll be sticking to canon or normal pairings, then. Mouuu~ love lots,

Ice.


End file.
